Down the Chute
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Requested by mattTheWriter072. After failing to save Augustus and Violet, Charlie tries to save Veruca and fails. Now the two must find their way back, as Wonka, Mike, and the parents attempt to find them. Meanwhile, Violet and Augustus find out what it truly means to be a freak. (Character's personalities have been slightly changed)
1. I Never Planned for this

**Greetings, loyal viewers! It's been a long time to come, but I am back, and fresher than ever! Which is why I've been away for so long. Well, at first it was Christmas vacation, then it was an intense wave of depression, then I had to have a surgery on my mouth. Again. It was brutal and painful. I was awake the whole time as they removed a root the size of a large spike from my gums. Twice (because they missed it twice). And, there was infection in the tissue. Two years worth of infection. I could have died at any time in between, but I didn't. Anyway, I am ready to go back. Which makes me sad to deliver sad news. You see, I have a list of projects on here, and when I finish, I will be retiring. It's been two years since I've been on here, and so you all understand that it will come to an end. Of course, it may be another year before I actually finish. Heh. I will also be doing a collab with missingmontyoum as promised, and I will also be doing a collab with TheIndividualist. That being said, I will no longer be accepting requests, as I do want to finish my projects. Every request asked before now will still be done. Now, may I present "Down the Chute!"**

 **Chapter 1: I Never Planned for This**

Brats. They are never going to stop existing. Everyone's been one at some point in life. It's in human nature, but believe me when I tell you this boy named Charlie Bucket is kind of the opposite. I honestly can't believe he would go out of his way to save more than one. Nevertheless, he failed each time. There were four along side Charlie. Augustus, Violet, Veruca and Mike come to mind. They all knew nothing of what was ahead for them.

Augustus Gloop, the German glutton ginger, was rude to Charlie. Taunting someone with what they can't have is cruel thing. I'd say he deserved what he got, but Charlie didn't seem to think so. Wonka stood and watched in amusement as he saw Augustus about to circle the drain. Charlie chose to grab a vine from the apples and swing it over. The problem was, it was nowhere near sturdy enough. It split like wood and Augustus got sucked up the pipe. The Oompa-Loompas were sent to retrieve him from the Fudge Room.

Then there was Violet Beauregarde, the brash, bubbly blonde. She was also rude to Charlie, what with calling him a loser. Yet she met her nasty fate as Charlie and his grandfather tried to warn her not to chew the gum. Her skin, hair, eyes and clothes became a dark blue as she begun to swell up like a blueberry. All the while, Charlie could do nothing but beg Wonka to make it stop. Wonka could do nothing, however, and it was out of his hands until it was finished. She was rolled off to the Juicing Room to be...squeezed.

Now in the nut sorting room, Veruca was meeting an endgame as well. She really shouldn't have reached for a squirrel, but what can you do? Charlie had quite enough of failure. He took it into his own hands now. The squirrels wouldn't attack him as he jumped the gate and ran towards her. "Charlie, wait!" his grandfather cried.

"I can't do nothing, grandpa!" he exclaimed back. "I've done that enough my whole life!" When he made it to her, the squirrels had just let her go. He grabbed her arm as she was about to drop. There he was, her only lifeline at the moment. Keeping her from falling into a deep abyss. Veruca began to slip, so Charlie got hold of her other hand. But he couldn't pull her up. He had no strength to do so. Then he lost his balance, and they both descended into the chute.

"No!" Mike shouted. He jumped over the gate and ran to the hole, but there was no sign of Charlie or Veruca. Grandpa Joe began to panic. His grandson had just fallen down the chute.

Many questions enter my mind as I think: How will Charlie and Veruca survive the long fall? Will Mr. Salt, Mr. Wonka, Mr. Teavee, Grandpa Joe and Mike be able to find them? And what about Augustus and Violet, along with their parents? How will everyone's paths intersect? That is the biggest mystery of them all.

 **There's your first chapter! Next will be the perspective of Charlie and Veruca. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Dark and Cold, Like My Heart

**Response Time: To Sonny April, quite frankly, it is good to be back. I'm hoping the community gets back together as well. To mattTheWriter072, I guarantee you that I won't be gone soon. It could be months up to a year. I'm rather uncertain, but I wrote down all my projects on my profile. So when I reach that last one, it will be the end. Of course, I won't leave forever. Of course, I will still see everyone around here. I've made so many friends that will last for a lifetime, and I will never give that up. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I'm glad myself. It made a big impact on me. And remember, it's not the end. It's just a new chapter. I'd imagine your favorite is the same as mine, which would be Van Pelt. To Linkwonka88, I have fully recovered since the surgery, and I feel better than ever. To be honest, the trauma in my mind it gave me was worse than the pain afterwards. To Emma Hill, I've seen you around on my other stories. However, response time is the only way to respond to guests. I thank you for all the compliments and yes, I have fully recovered. To TheIndividualist, you don't have to apologize. You mean a lot to me, and I admire your compliment. All right, let's get to it!**

 **Chapter 2: Dark and Cold, Like My Heart**

Charlie and Veruca slid down the abyss, not knowing what they could possibly land on. _This is it,_ Charlie thought. _This is how I die. A failure._ Of course, the only thing he failed to notice was the incoming guard rails getting closer to him. With enough time, he unintentionally grabbed it and stopped himself from falling. He felt the sharp pain instantly, as he almost pulled his own arm out of its socket. Once Charlie realized that he actually saved himself, he laughed at the sheer luck that smiled upon him.

"Umm..." He looked down to see Veruca was holding onto his leg. "Please don't drop me." Charlie looked around, but could see nothing that could help them. His arm was growing stressed, and so he did the only thing he could think of. He scurried along the guard rail, quickly climbing down. After all, he was pretty quick and limber. Within minutes, he brought the both of them down to the base, but not before accidentally letting go and landing on the hatch to the incinerator. "Where are we?" Veruca asked him.

Still on his back, Charlie looked around the cold, dark room. All he could see were shovels and coal piles. "I think we are in the garbage annex. We just fell down a gigantic chute, but I'm glad the guard rail and hatch were there." After Charlie got up, he opened the hatch to see all of the rotten garbage inside. "This hatch has a spring-loaded mechanism on a timer. It must've closed while we were up there. Let's get off this thing." They climbed off the incinerator, which looked like an ordinary industrial furnace aside from the dragon's head where the fire would start. "He is rather creative." He offered his hand to Veruca, but she looked away.

"How could you possibly say anything positive about that madman? He almost killed us!" Veruca angrily replied. "Besides, I don't lend my hand to anyone beneath me."

Charlie told her, "Look, It's obvious you don't like me. But can we work that out when we aren't alone and in danger? And it's no secret I'm not wealthy, but this person beneath you tried to save you. And I've got the joint pain to prove it. Think about that." He groaned in pain and clutched his arm in pain. Veruca tried to help him, but Charlie said, "I have it under control. Let's just find the others."

Meanwhile, above the chute, the parents and Mike were talking about what had just transpired. "I can't believe they just...fell," Mike said. "What will happen to them?"

Mr. Wonka told him, "Do not worry. I've just been informed the incinerator has been broken for three weeks. A good thing I didn't know about it, otherwise it would be a very bad fall. But now we have to find them, otherwise they could wander into dangerous places."

Mike said, "Good. I can't stand the idea that they are in danger."

"My, my," Mr. Wonka said in an interesting tone. "Look who is sounding like he is in the moral high ground."

Mike felt saddened and disappointed in that. "You know, I was hoping I'm more than just a mumbler to you. I guess I was wrong to think that."

Mr. Teavee put his hand on Mike's shoulder, but he brushed it off and walked away. Grandpa Joe told him, "He'll come around. You'll see."

 **That's the chapter! A more somber one, but the next one will be freakish and unbelievable to your eyes. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Freak Show, pt 1

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, I did like what Tim Burton did with Mike. Violet may be my favorite, but Mike's song was the best. To TheIndividualist, I thought I should build them up from where they left off. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Van Pelt screaming is...just the best thing ever. And I love the computer guy. To Linkwonka88, It won't be for a while. My profile will tell you how many projects I have left. It will be a while. As for your question, I don't actually have an estimate. I usually don't in the first few chapters, but I figure it out when I know how I space out the story. To Emma Hill, thank you so much. To mattTheWriter072, You will see Violet right now, and Augustus next.**

 **Chapter 3: Freak Show, part 1**

"Now don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Beauregarde," The Oompa-Loompa told her. "Your daughter will be experiencing a change in her body, but she should be almost done."

Mrs. Beauregarde defiantly told him, "I just want to grab her and get out of here. I don't care what you have to say."

The Oompa-Loompa warned her, "I must mention that there maybe a bigger change than you think."

"What are you talking about? She's going back to be the normal daughter I remember." She spotted a worried look on the Oompa-Loompa's face. "And just what are you implying with that face?"

"Well...she may not turn out completely normal. This Juicing device is built for Oompa-Loompas. It may not be efficient enough to completely fix her. Even the Oompa-Loompas that come out are still blue. I dread to think what will happen to her." He hears the machine hissing, so he says, "Well, we're about to find out. I'd stay here if I were you. We're trained to talk anyone down, especially since she may turn violent on us. It's happened before."

The machine opened up like a splitting shell, and blue smoke emerged. The Oompa-Loompas stared as Violet staggered out of the platform. She clutched her head in pain as she got down on one knee. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight of herself. Her clothes were completely dry, but her skin tone, hair and eyes were still stained blue. She looked into the mirror and touched her face with a look of shame. "What happened to me?" She whispered. She then took one finger and placed it on the skin below her eye. But when she let go, it stayed in place. She freaked out and asked, "What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm a freak!" She stared at them with tears running down her face.

"Violet, calm down...you will be okay. You aren't a freak, I promise you. Just let us take you to your mother, and we will work on a cure."

"I'm not a freak? I'M NOT A FREAK? LOOK AT ME!" She started to bend herself in strange ways that only a contortionist could accomplish. "Does this look normal to you?"

"So you're more flexible. A lot of people are flexible. Now, your mother wants to take you home."

Violet backed herself into a corner, "No! Stay away from me! I don't want to go home!"

"We just want to help you," The Oompa-Loompa assured her.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" The Oompa-Loompa walked towards her. "I'M WARNING YOU!" she exclaimed in a scared voice.

The Oompa-Loompa extended his hand, and she chose to reach out her hand to hold his. The Oompa-Loompa could feel her body trembling with fear and regret. "It's okay, Ms. Beauregarde. I promise. Now let's get you home to relax. You've had a rough day-"

That's when she turned violent. She began strangling him, and the strangest thing occurred. Her hands were glowing a sickly blue color and the Oompa-Loompa she was grabbing was trying to claw himself out. "I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GO. HOME." As she grabbed him, his veins in his face were glowing dark blue, and it was spreading all over his body. His skin was starting to shrivel and turn blue all over before being dropped on his back. His face was frozen with fear and his body was curled up.

Violet looked at her hands in shock. She held out her hands and looked to the nearest Oompa-Loompa. "You! Tell me what is going with me right now!"

The Oompa-Loompa pulled out a scanner and used it on her. "These readings...aren't good. The blueberry juice didn't exactly get fully siphoned. In fact, it's become a part of you. It's gotten in your bones, mixed into your blood, infiltrated your nervous system-"

She grabbed his lab coat. "Bottom line it, you idiot!"

The Oompa-Loompa straightened his glasses and told her, "The juice in your bones is altering your body structure and making it stretchier, the juice in your nerves is making you violent, and your blood..."

"What about my blood?" She tightened her fist.

"IT'S TOXIC NOW!" He shouted in fright. "Your blood and the juice mixing together is causing a reaction and is funneling through your hands. Now, contact with another person that isn't a blueberry already can become like that Oompa-Loompa. And maybe it may end up developing into something more powerful. It won't hurt you one bit, but you'll become very dangerous to everyone around you." He scanned the "frozen" Oompa-Loompa. "He's still alive. He's just been completely paralyzed. A prisoner in is own body, so to speak. Your toxin is basically a paralytic agent. And everyone you touch can end up like that. I must say though, you have remarkable control over it. But given time, we can fix-"

Violet grabbed him by the back of his neck, slowly paralyzing him as well. "And give up this delicious power? No way in hell. If it's a part of me now, it can't harm me when I use my power, right? But thank you for being so cooperative. It's been a pleasure." She dropped him, and he fell to the floor "frozen", just like the other Oompa-Loompa. "In fact, I'm going to find Mr. Wonka and thank him personally. But I'll need someone to help me, and I have a good feeling he may become just like me." She then made her way through towards the Fudge Room, with her mother following her silently from behind.

 **That's the chapter! Violent, eh? And now you know where she plans on going. Stay tuned for what is next!**


	4. Freak Show, pt 2

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, you'll have to wait to find out. To Linkwonka88, On a scale of 1 to 10, she's batshit insane. To Sonny April, It was unintentional, but reading over again, I spotted it. To mattTheWriter072, don't worry about Augustus, because she won't be able to paralyze him. You'll see what I mean. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, you'll find out. To Guest, there will be one in the next chapter. This story will change perspectives until they all cross together. To Emma Hill, Violent Violet. I am a sucker for alliteration.**

 **Chapter 4: Freak Show, part 2**

"Augustus, my child! Vhere are you?! Vhere is he?" Mrs. Gloop asked.

The Oompa-Loompa with the long stick told her, "Please madam, we are searching for him. He should be here any moment. The pipe just arrived, so he'll come up, to the side, and then the mixing barrel. Just one thing though."

"Vhat's that?"

"He will...be altered quite a bit. Over-saturation in extremely hot chocolate? I have a small, scary idea on how it will affect his biochemistry." They both suddenly heard a scream that sounded like Augustus. "Looks like we got here just in time." He began poking around until he got a hold of something. He pulled it out, and it was Augustus, drenched in chocolate. "There he is!"

Mrs. Gloop went to hug her son, and said, "I'm so happy you are okay!" She reach for his face. "Let me take zis chocolate off of you."

The Oompa-Loompa shouted, "I wouldn't do that!" Too late for that, as Mrs. Gloop grabbed a handful of the chocolate; including his eye. Mrs. Gloop screamed and dropped his eye, which went back to the chocolate. "Just as I feared," the Oompa-Loompa observed. "He isn't covered in chocolate; he is the chocolate! His body is made of chocolate, and it appears he is no longer human. I don't think it will hurt him, though. Still, we better stop him and take him to Wonka."

"No! Don't! Stop!" Augustus cried in a raspy voice as the Oompa-Loompas approached him. "Get away from me!" He extended his chocolatey hand and a fist emerged, pushing the Oompa-Loompa all the way back to the wall. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Grab him!"

They approached him from all sides and jumped on him. His body then erupted and exploded, knocking everyone away. From the chocolate, Augustus' body reformed into the chocolate creature once again. When the Oompa-Loompas got up, they prepared to jump on him again. But then they looked back and saw one of them had been...paralyzed.

"Hello, Augustus." A familiar voice.

Augustus replied, "I know zat voice. Who's zere?"

The voice laughed. "Don't worry, I won't bite." Violet appeared and attacked the nearest Oompa-Loompa, paralyzing him. "This power is getting much quicker to use. So, I hear you and I are freaks now."

Mrs. Gloop said, "You're zat girl! Ze one zat chewed gum!"

Violet waved her hand back and said, "Yeah, whatever. Point is, I'm happy to see you. But I'm sad to see it's like this."

Augustus asked her, "Vhat happened to you?"

Violet held out her glowing hand, saying, "Just a fab makeover. I chewed some underdeveloped experimental gum in the Inventing Room, and I turned into a blueberry. My clothes are dry, but now I'm filled with toxins in my blood, bones, and nerves!"

Augustus looked at her and said, "You do look powerful."

Violet told him, "I thought of paying a visit to Wonka to thank him for such a gift, before paralyzing him for cursing me into being a freak."

Augustus looked at himself. _The poor girl. And now I'm a freak, too. What will I do? Look at me. No one liked me before, and they won't like me now. But I'm not alone. And she's right. Wonka made me this way. He had a chance to rescue me, and he shunned me. He should get what's coming to him._ He looked to Violet and said, "I'm coming with you."

Violet turned and said, "What?"

"I'm coming with you. I vant to help you get your vish."

Violet smiled and ran to him. She hugged him tight and said, "Thank you! I'm glad I'm not alone anymore! I'll owe you big time for this!"

Augustus then told her, "Uhh, Violet? You hands are glowing."

Violet looked at her hands, and he was right. "I must have activated it subconsciously. Are you alright? Are you affected at all?" Augustus shook his head no. "I guess my power doesn't affect you because you aren't human and can't get hit with poison. There is still one thing to deal with." She looked to his mother.

Augustus stood in front of his mother. "Augustus, you are not to go with zis girl! I forbid it!"

Augustus looked at his mom and spoke, "I vant to go with her. You know, I may have been a fat boy, but you always encouraged me to do it. But now I realize all zis time, you've manipulated me into eating as much as I do. I never even vas a big eater until you pressured me. You and father!"

"Augustus..." was all she could say before getting cut off.

"You won't stop me from helping her! In fact, you are ze one holding me back!" He then extended his arms and began to trap his mother in molten chocolate. The chocolate hardened, trapping her inside a gigantic chocolate chrysalis.

Violet put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. I would've done it for you so you wouldn't have to. Doesn't that sound like me, MOTHER?" She turned to see her mother hiding behind them. But she chose to say nothing and run at her. Violet then strangled her mother with no mercy and paralyzed her as she screamed. "I'm going to enjoy every second of this, my vicious, nasty mother." When she was completely paralyzed, Violet grabbed Augustus' hand and said, "Come on, let's get out of here!" They then ran out of sight.

 **That's the chapter! I know it seems like Augustus snapped awful fast, but you will find out why later. And you'll find out why Violet chose not to say anything before attacking her mother. Trust me, there is a good reason behind it, and you will see the answers when you next see them. Right now, next chapter will feature Veruca and Charlie again. Stay tuned for more, and take care, everyone!**


	5. Fast Track

**Response Time: To Linkwonka88, It was inspired by this evil gnome from Scooby Doo, who used a jellyfish toxin on his gloves to paralyze victims. To TheIndividualist, I do like scary thematic elements. To mattTheWriter072, turned into ice cream, eh? I haven't been reading a lot of stories lately, so I'll think I'll check it out. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, stinkeriffic? HAHAHAHAH! I'd guess your favorite is Mike's song. It was the best one in my opinion. To the Illuminaughty Pine Tree, Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5: Fast Track**

Charlie and Veruca navigated themselves to a area labeled "Vehicle Room" and entered into the fascinating place. There were vehicles of so many types, from many different generations. "Maybe we should borrow a car. I mean, we can find them sooner, right?" Veruca asked.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Veruca," Charlie replied.

Veruca sighed. "I told you I was sorry! Get over it already!"

Charlie told her, "How do you expect me to drive with an arm in constant pain?"

"Why would you think I would let you drive?"

"You don't exactly peg me as the type to do things by herself," Charlie criticized. "I mean, you didn't even find the ticket yourself. How do you expect people to take you seriously as a person, when your dad breaks his back doing everything for you? With all due respect, your impressions you give off are reflected by your poor attitude."

Veruca shouted haughtily, "How dare you say that to me! Who do you think you are?"

Charlie replied calmly, "My point exactly." That's when Veruca stopped. "I earn respect, and I do what's right by my family. Except for today, when I failed so much. I wouldn't even have been here if my family convinced me. I figured the money we would get was more important. How can I do right by my family if I'm just a failure?"

Veruca sat next to him. "I'm a failure, Charlie. You're aren't. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I don't want you thinking the same way. I'm a selfish, cruel, heartless brat. The sooner I realize that, the sooner we can get to Wonka. I'm going to have a look around. You stay here and rest." As Charlie sat behind, Veruca found a small vehicle that looked like a moon buggy. She got in it, and noticed all she had to do was enter a factory room. "Hey Charlie!" Charlie got in the buggy and saw what she discovered. "If we enter a room, it will take us to it!"

Charlie looked with joy and told her, "Let's enter in the Nut Sorting Room. They can't be far from it." The punched it in, and the buggy began moving.

Veruca began to celebrate as they entered into a large cafeteria. "We did it! It works!" She then noticed Charlie wasn't so happy. "What's wrong?"

Charlie pointed around the large area. "Look around. Something's wrong with these Oompa-Loompas. They all look...blue and motionless."

What they didn't notice, was Violet and Augustus hiding amongst the chairs. "What are they doing out here?" Violet asked to herself.

 **That's the chapter! Next chapter will have Wonka and co., followed by finding out how Augustus and Violet happened to get all the way near Charlie and Veruca. Stay tuned for more, and take care!**


	6. Eyes in the Sky

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, Mike and co. will be the focus of this one, and Violet and Augustus will be next. I will say, there will be two paths crossing soon. To mattTheWriter072, I guess I can say it was there. I haven't fully decided how it will go, so even I won't know the answer. And you will see the events in the cafeteria in the next one. To TheIndividualist, I like to think having them off to a rocky start is paying off. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, have you ever thought about being a narrator? I think you'd make a good one. And since you saw that episode, you have a visual of what it looks like. To Sonny April, I made sure to improve on that.**

 **Chapter 6: Eyes in the Sky**

"We'll take the Great Glass Elevator. It's the most efficient way around the factory." Wonka guided them into an elevator that was completely clear and made with tough, tempered glass. "It's also completely indestructible, so there is no need for worry."

Mike skeptically asked, "How did you determine that?"

Wonka explained, "Well, I put the model on it's front side, and then ran over it with a tank. After I was done, there was some heavy damage done."

"To the elevator?" Mike said with a not-so-surprised face.

Wonka replied, "No, to the tank. The tracks came off, and the engine was all shot."

Mr. Salt asked him, "How did you get a tank into this establishment?"

Ignoring the question, Wonka proceeded. "Now then, the first step would be to head straight to the Incinerator Complex. It will take a while, so be patient. There's only one pathway to it." He pressed the button and they began to move.

"Of course it will be a while," Mike grumbled.

"Mike," his father said. "Just relax, will you? Take the time to see the sights."

As they flew, Grandpa Joe talked with Mr. Wonka. "I must tell you, sir, the factory looks so well-done. You've done a lot in the time I've been gone."

Mr. Wonka told him, "I agree, but I couldn't have done it without you. You did a lot for me and this factory. I felt bad when I closed down."

Mike asked him, "Wait a minute. You mean Charlie's grandfather took part in building the factory?"

Mr. Wonka answered, "Sure did. He was a fantastic worker. Built a lot of the factory 15 years ago, and took part in the blueprints. He could've been a business partner, but he turned me down."

Grandpa Joe was saddened. "My family needed me. So much I broke down eventually. Especially when the factory closed." Mr. Wonka looked saddened at that. "But enough about me. I wonder about the two children."

Mr. Wonka thought for a moment. "Hmmm, well, the Fudge Room takes a while to get to by pipe. The Juicing Room isn't very far and it doesn't take long, so I'd imagine Violet is already done by now. Augustus will probably arrive at the Fudge Room soon. In fact, we should be passing by the Juicing Room right now. They looked down and saw the room, noticing the room had no lights on and was eerily quiet. "Hmm. That's odd. But her mother probably grabbed her and left, so I'm sure she's fine."

Mike's dad said, "I felt sorry for that girl."

Mike replied, "Same here. I mean, we could all tell her mother was bad. She was a good friend to me."

Grandpa Joe said, "And watching her transform? It was horrifying to watch. I hope the poor girl is okay."

Mr. Wonka told them, "Now, now, she will be okay. I promise you she will be absolutely fine. I wish I could say the same thing about the relationship with her mother." He then looked down. "Hey everyone! Look down there!" They all looked to see a cafeteria filled with Oompa-Loompas eating lunch. "This is the cafeteria. A lot of Oompa-Loompas are on lunch break. I made sure to provide them with places they can eat from. And it's all covered by me. It's only right."

Mike smiled. "I must say, it is nice to see them all having a good time." He then looked at the entrance, and did a double take because he could've sworn he saw Violet. Either way, whoever was there was gone now.

When finally passing the cafeteria, they saw a room filled with vehicles. Nothing was gone at that time, and Mike couldn't take his eyes off the area. The next thing they did was drop down into a small tunnel only the elevator could get through. "Well, here we are! The incinerator complex!"

Mike told Wonka, "Umm, there's nobody here."

 **That's the chapter! So I will admit the timeline might be confusing, so I will tell you. Violet gaining her powers happened before Charlie and Veruca fell. She recruited Augustus at the same time the elevator started moving. It took a while, so by the time the elevator arrived at the Incinerator Complex, Violet and Augustus had just arrived at the cafeteria, and Charlie and Veruca had just gotten into the Vehicle Room. That's how the timeline is so far. Take care and stay tuned for more!**

 **Edit: I'm delaying the chapter by one day. Personal Reasons.**


	7. Behind the Blue Eyes is Not a Monster

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, I thought of capturing that essence of Mike that was secretly carefree. To Linkwonka88, I know, but trust me, it all fits. I made sure to calculate. Every time it goes to another perspective, it picks up where it left off. To mattTheWriter072, You'll soon find out yourself. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, that may not be the only capability she has. *wink wink nudge nudge etc.* To Sonny April, You know, I was hoping you'd ask. If I may, I'd like to make some things much more clear. Yeah, it does sound clunky. No doubts about that. I like to think in the movie, that the two had a sense of mutual respect for the other. I mean, he does defend her. And when I added Mike to say that about the Oompa-Loompas, I thought of how there were occasions where he had that face of wonder, showing he isn't as jaded as he thinks he is. Of course, I'm rambling again. I made sure to include the fact that I have altered the character's personalities a bit in the summary, so don't worry about it, it's fine. To Emma Hill, he's like Clayface, but choco-filled. I am clarifying I am not shipping Mike and Violet.**

 **Chapter 7: Behind the Blue Eyes is Not A Monster**

Violet led both of them through a series of corridors until nearing a cafeteria. Augustus asked her in a raspy, tired voice, "Violet, do you even know where you are?"

Violet looked back and blushed. "Okay, I admit it. I have no idea where Wonka is, and I may have gotten us lost." She looked at him, and he looked terrible. "Are you okay?"

Augustus answered, "Vell, I am feeling under ze weather. I think I'm feeling sick."

Violet thought for a minute, then said in a cheery voice, "I know!" She took out the scanner the Oompa-Loompas used on her. "I swiped this from the Juicing Room before I escaped. This should tell us." She scanned him and looked at the results. "It says here your skin was destabilized, but now your organs have finally caught up with it, too. All that chocolate fused to you and melted your body. This sickness you're feeling, it must be the final part of it. But I have an idea." Her hands started glowing. "My toxins can paralyze, but I've been thinking. Your body absorbed like it was nothing. Maybe if I keep feeding you my toxins, you can use that stocked-up power to build yourself together!"

Augustus thought for a minute before agreeing. "Okay. Let's do zis." She held his hands as he concentrated. Augustus' body then took on a human shape. He kept concentrated until his facial features came back. "JA!" He then cleared his throat and found his voice started to sound normal. "Just a little bit more." He strained and flexed until his body looked the way it used to. "It vorked!"

Violet hugged him. "Wow. You look like you did when you came in. But I can sense you still have your powers. Maybe if you concentrate, you can strengthen your body even further."

Augustus told her, "All thanks to you."

Violet replied, "Well, it was nothing, really."

Augustus replied. "Don't say zat. You and I are ze best team. Zhink about it...

 **"When two hearts meet,**

 **they both skip a beat,**

 **they seek each other out,**

 **where love has no doubt.**

 **But love is so much more**

 **when brought between the two,**

 **especially when they meet again,**

 **saying, 'I love you'**

 **I know they may need time,**

 **but it will become clear**

 **That they will declare their love**

 **and hold each other dear."**

Violet said to him, "Wow. That was amazing. Did you come up with that on the spot?" Augustus nodded. "Well, that was very impressive. It makes me glad we're a...team. Oh. my. gosh. I know why you came with me." Augustus was blushing. "It's written all over your face. You've got a crush on me." Augustus nodded sheepishly. "That is so sweet of you. And I really appreciate it. But I think we should be friends right now." Augustus frowned. "Oh no, don't be sad! I just think we should get to know each other first. There's hope for you, big guy. Now, I'm going to spy for a second."

Violet snuck a peek at the cafeteria, before she happened to spot the elevator going above the area. Worse than that, Mike spotted her. She decided to hide before he saw her again. "Vhat did you see?" Augustus asked.

Violet shakily said, "I saw Wonka, Mike, his dad, Veruca's dad, and Charlie's grandfather in an elevator. They were just here. I think Mike may have seen me."

Augustus asked, "Vhat do we do?"

Violet thought. "Something was off. Veruca and Charlie had their relatives in the elevator, but they weren't with them. Maybe we should spy and find out, then assess what to do next. But first, we have to deal with the Oompa-Loompas."

Augustus said, "Say no more." He turned his hand to chocolate and extended it, grabbing the Oompa-Loompas one by one. He brought them to Violet, all trapped in his viscous grip. "Now you can get them."

Violet reached her hand out and touched each one of them, paralyzing them quickly. Augustus threw them all in scattered directions. "I'm getting better and better at this," Violet commented. She then saw a light come on in the next room, so she pushed Augustus out of the way. "Hide!" They hid behind the chairs to see Veruca and Charlie driving away on a...buggy. "What are they doing out here?" She asked to herself. "Hey Augustus, let's follow them instead."

"Vhat for?"

Violet explained, "Well, we if we catch them off guard, we can capture them and hold them hostage so we can get to Wonka. We'll threaten them so they won't fight us, but we won't lay a hand on them. That way, they can get to their relatives and then we can nab Wonka. But don't hurt Charlie and Veruca." Augustus nodded and they both grabbed a go-kart from the Vehicle Room, following the unsuspecting two.

 **That's the chapter! Stay tuned for more, and two groups will be crossing paths soon! Take care everyone!**

 **Edit: I am taking a week off. I'm having a bad wave of depression.**


	8. Crossing Paths, part 1

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, it was for someone special in mind. I wrote it for them to see, and I still mean what I said. To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, I did like that I got to show a kinder side of her. I believe the way she is the way she was because she was broken by her mother. To Sonny April, I haven't decided which I way I go just yet. I'm leaning towards yes, but I may change my mind. To mattTheWriter072, That path crossing will be coming sooner then you think. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, They won't hurt them. In fact, they may even help them. To muffin de arandaros, now you won't have to wait, because I am back to my every-other-day-delivery.**

 **Chapter 8: Crossing Paths, part. 1**

"So where could they have gone?" Mike asked.

Wonka thought for a moment. "The only way out aside from elevator or chute would be over there." He pointed to a dark area where there was a really long iron staircase. "It's a long way up, but they may already be gone. Joe, if your grandson was lost, where would he go?"

Grandpa Joe answered, "Charlie never gets lost, but if he ever did, he would retrace his steps and go from there."

Mike gasped. "The Nut Sorting Room! That's where they're going!"

Wonka guided everyone into the elevator and pressed the button. They went up and out through the tunnel and back the way they came. As they passed the Vehicle Room, Mike observed, "Mr. Wonka, three of your vehicles are gone!"

Mr. Wonka looked down. "Charlie and Veruca might have taken one to get back to us fast. That's alright. We'll just have them brought back when we find them. But a third one? Who could've taken that? Oh well, we'll track it down." As he said this, they arrived at the cafeteria, where they saw the ghastly aftermath of Violet's attack.

"Look down there!" Mike's father shouted. They saw that all the Oompa-Loompas were all blue and paralyzed. Mr. Wonka hit a button causing the elevator to derail and descend to the ground. They looked around at all the bodies, frozen in fright and completely motionless. "Not a single one is moving, but they're still alive."

Grandpa Joe asked, "Who could've done this? This...was a barbaric attack. Who could be so damaged to do this?"

Mike whispered, "Violet, what have you done?"

Meanwhile, Charlie and Veruca were spotting more of these paralyzed Oompa-Loompas as they drove by. "Veruca, I don't like this."

Veruca asked him, "What do you mean? We're so close to catching up to Wonka. We should focus on that right now. I know it sounds selfish, but we can't do anything about them."

Charlie told her, "It's not okay, Veruca. These Oompa-Loompas are sick, it's far too quiet in this area...someone else is in the factory. Someone who may not have actually left."

Veruca looked at him. "What are you saying?"

Charlie stated, "I think the person doing this might be-" They heard a loud clang and saw Augustus standing on the buggy's hood. He used his power to rip the engine out of the car, stopping them. Violet was right behind them, walking towards the buggy's door. "-Violet."

Violet said to them, "I'm very happy to see you, Charlie." She snapped her fingers and Augustus sprayed chocolate out of his mouth, trapping Veruca. "I don't feel the same way about you, Veruca," Violet said with a look of anger. She turned to Charlie and extended her hand, helping him out of the car. "We need to have a little talk with you."

 **That's the chapter! The first paths have crossed! But there is more to come, so stay tuned and take care, everyone!**


	9. Crossing Paths, part 2

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, I'm glad you asked. Mike knew because he was the only who spotted her before, and he knew it was her. To describe her right now, think of the image of her just before she started to...inflate. Mike knew when he saw they were blue. I hope that answers your question to the best I can. To mattTheWriter072, You get to see in this chapter :) To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Happy Belated Birthday! And to answer your question, Violet has learned to activate and deactivate her power mentally. It's not always on, and she's in complete control over it. And I will also confirm that Augustus does have increased strength in addition to his powers. To Sonny April, You'll find out what she does.**

 **Chapter 9: Crossing Paths, part 2**

"You don't need to worry, Charlie. I don't bite," Violet said with a smirk.

Augustus added, "In fact, ve hold you with respect."

Violet smiled. "Exactly. We have gained a great deal of respect for you after you tried to save us."

Charlie whimpered, "So what do you want from me?"

Violet's smile turned to a frown, "We don't wish you any harm. We want you to join us. Then we'll reunite you with your grandpa and abduct Wonka. When you've left, I'm gonna paralyze him with fiendish glee."

Veruca muttered, "So it was you who hurt all those Oompa-Loompas."

Violet mocked her, "She catches on fast, huh? You've partnered up with a real detective." She finally noticed Charlie was clutching his own arm. "You okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

Charlie told her, "After you left, we went into a Nut Sorting room and there were about 100 squirrels there sorting the nuts. Veruca tried to take one, so they attacked her. She was about to fall down the trash chute and I fell in trying to save her. On the way down, I grabbed a railing to suddenly and injured my shoulder."

Violet replied, "I see." She held her hand and it began to glow. Charlie pulled away, so she said, "I'm not going to paralyze you. I've been practicing, and I've learned I can control the amount of toxins I can disperse."

"Huh?"

"The blueberry juice. It's all in there still. It's in my blood, so everything I touch can become a victim of my power. But I learned how to control its intensity, and its activation. If I lower the toxin count, it will act as a painkiller." She touched his arm and the blue veins began to show. "Just relax." Charlie could feel the pain becoming numb before disappearing. "Better?"

Charlie nodded. "Thank you, Violet."

Violet gave him a smile before asking, "Now will you help us stop Wonka?"

Charlie told her, "You know I can't do that. It's not right- Wait a minute. Where are your parents?"

Violet's eyes widened before she became jittery and nervous. "I...I...I...uhhh." That's when he knew.

Charlie asked her, "Something did happen, didn't it? Violet, did you...paralyze your own mother?"

Violet suddenly snapped, "SO WHAT IF I DID? THAT LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER DESERVED IT! SHE'S A NO-GOOD WASTE OF SPACE WHO RUINED MY HAPPINESS!" She turns away suddenly, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, and faces everyone again. "Sorry. Got a little out of control there."

Charlie stammered, "We-well, I-I can't say I want to join you to do something horrible. Please don't do it, Violet."

Violet frowned again, "Fine. We'll look for him ourselves. But I will go through you to get to him if I have to."

"Wait! Can you at least let Veruca out?" Violet looked to Augustus and he nodded. He held out his hand and the chocolate melted, freeing Veruca from her trap. When Charlie turned around, Violet and Augustus were gone. "Veruca, we're going to have to find them first."

Veruca told him, "I know. But how will we find Mr. Wonka?"

Charlie surprised her with a different response. "No. I mean we have to find Violet and Augustus. I have to convince her not to do this. You saw how she was. If I try to stop her when she gets to Wonka, he might say something that pushes her over the edge. We have to find them now, while we still can. Or else Wonka ends up just like the Oompa-Loompas."

 **That's the chapter! There is still much more to come, so it isn't over just yet! Stay tuned for more!**

 **EDIT: I hate to disappoint, but I have to delay the next chapter by a day. I'm sorry for this that I have to delay again.**


	10. Childhood Trauma

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, good eye. But just where will it lead her to? That's the million dollar question. To Linkwonka88, I wouldn't worry, because there is still more to come. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I heard about Bendy and the Ink Machine, and now I'm kind of interested in playing it. I'm kind of fascinated by games that have old fashioned-era cartoons in the theme. I mean, just look at my obsessive love for Cuphead. To Guest, as fun as that sounds, I'm not sure I can actually fit it in. To mattTheWriter072, It's not really a healing, more of a "he can't feel it right now." He is going to need a cast later. Probably. To TheIndividualist, there's going to be a slight setback for now.**

 **Chapter 10: Childhood Trauma**

"Is he still following us?" Violet asked while hiding in a corridor with a dead end.

"I don't think so," Augustus said while peeking around a corner.

"Who are you hiding from?" A mysterious voice said.

"We're hiding from Charlie and Veruca. They've been following us to try to get us to stop going after Wonka. I know I said I would deal with them if I had to, but I don't want to. In truth, I feel like my emotions are running wild. One minute, I'm violent, but I'm scared now. I don't want to hurt them. Not even Veruca."

"Well, that's reassuring," another mysterious voice said.

Violet immediately realized who she was talking to. She turned to see Veruca and Charlie and screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE GET AWAY!" Both Augustus and Veruca watched as Violet cowered in a corner. Seeing as she couldn't get away, Charlie chose not to approach her. "MOTHER! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! HONEST! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, MAMA? I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED!"

Augustus walked up to her and hugged her. "Violet, pull yourself togezer! You're falling apart and I can't stand seeing zat!"

Veruca asked him, "Has she been like this the whole time?"

Augustus answered, "Not entirely. Vith me, she's been nice. But I can tell her emotions are vild. She hasn't been zis scared since her accident."

Charlie asked her, "Violet, what happened to you?"

Violet reverted to a child-like voice as she spoke in a bizarre manner. "BUT MOM! I DON'T WANT TO LEARN THE PIANO!" She slaps herself. "I'M SORRY, MOTHER! I KNOW YOU ARE TO BE CALLED MOTHER! IT WAS A SLIP OF THE TONGUE I SWEAR!" She mimics the act of having her hands crushed by a piano cover. "OW! MOTHER, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She then switches to an older voice. "MOTHER, THE OTHERS ARE MAKING FUN OF MY NERVOUS BREAKDOWNS AGAIN! I KNOW I HAVE TO TOUGHEN UP, I JUST WANT SOMETHING TO CALM MY NERVES! BUT MOTHER, I DON'T LIKE GUM!" She slaps herself again. "I'M SORRY, MOTHER. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN GRATEFUL FOR WHAT YOU GAVE ME. I'LL TRY IT." She then switches to a demonic sounding voice. **"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME, YOUNG LADY! I AM THE ONE WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LITTLE TWIT WITHOUT ME! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A POWERLESS, WEAK-WILLED LOSER!"**

Charlie tried to approach her, but then she turned violent again. "I HATE YOU, MOTHER! WHY WON'T YOU STOP HURTING ME?!" She then lunges at Charlie, but a hand pulls him out of the way. The one who pulled him out reveals himself to be Mike.

"Mike? How did you get here?" Charlie asked.

Mike told him, "No time to talk, but I'm by myself! All I can say is something bad happened and now Wonka and the parents are going in random directions on the elevator. I am the only one who can help, so you have to get out of here and hide! I will try to calm her down. Go!" Charlie grabbed Veruca's hand and they ran out of the area. Mike slowly walked towards an angry Violet and a worried Augustus.

 **That's the chapter! If you are wondering how Mike got there, it will be in the next chapter. Unfortunately, it will have to wait. Again. I apologize, but I have to take a week off. My family will be needing me this next week. Chances are, Easter Monday will be the next chapter. I am so sorry I have to delay again. But I was lucky to even get this out this month. Thankfully, it won't be that way later on, as I will be more free. Again, I am sincerely sorry I have to delay again, because I really love writing this story. But hey, this means that you'll have me around longer. Take care everyone!**


	11. Mike to the Rescue

**Hello again! I would've come back sooner because some things got canceled. But they got canceled because I managed to get the flu and was in bed for almost a week. But I'm much better now.**

 **Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, You will find out how he got there in this one. To mattTheWriter072, We'll find out sometime if she does. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I've actually seen those clues, but thank you anyway. To Sonny April, maybe so, or maybe things will turn bad. To Linkwonka88, you'll find out. To muffin de arandanos, I always hated Scarlet Beauregade, but Missi Pyle still did a great job as the shameless stage mom. To guest...okay.**

 **Chapter 11: Mike to the Rescue**

"So now we have an intruder, and we could be under attack at any moment?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"It appears that way," Wonka observed. "We'll have to search for Charlie, Veruca, and this intruder at the same time. The elevator is the best way to do so." They all walked in and Wonka hit a button that said "Autopilot," followed by a series of buttons. "This should take us to each nearby room and cycle back around. Now we can observe from above." The elevator moved above the rooms and hallways, but they found no one.

"Guys," Mike said. "I think that...Violet Beauregarde may be behind this. I mean, blue is her motif at the moment. And not to mention, I might have seen her when we in the cafeteria. She was at the corner for a brief second, and then she was gone. I know it can't be a coincidence. She looked normal, except for having blue hair, eyes, and skin. I should've said something sooner. Guys?"

The rest of them had a blank stare. "Sorry, Mike. We were all thinking. I think you are right, though. It makes sense," Mr. Salt commented.

Grandpa Joe observed, "When I saw her, I sensed extreme negativity around that girl. I could tell, though, that it came from the mother."

Mr. Teavee added, "It would make sense that she might have felt enraged, and that mother of hers pushed her over the edge. But how would she be able to do these things."

Mr. Wonka answered, "It might be possible. The blueberry juice is very toxic. That's why I have the people inflicted with it to be juiced. It's possible her biochemistry has been altered, and that can have dangerous consequences for those around her. Given her size compared to Oompa-Loompas, this outcome was in the back of my mind the whole time, but I hoped it wouldn't. However, given this new information, she may have more hope than she thinks. I may be able to eradicate her condition completely. First, we need to find her. Mike, thank you for telling us this."

Mike smirked a little. "Well, I guess I really just want to help someone I have respect for."

Mr. Wonka looked up as the elevator began to act strange. "I must warn you that we are entering an area that needs a repair job. Prepare to be bumping around a little." Wonka was right, as the elevator was shaking a bit. It was fine at first, until the elevator took a nasty turn, violently slamming Mike into the wall. To make matters worse, his crash shorted out the autopilot, as well as several buttons. Because of this, the elevator started moving around erratically. "Oh no! We're going out of control!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Mike exclaimed.

Mr. Wonka told him, "It's not your fault. I should've known better than to go this route. But we are going to lose our path and go badly off-track in about 30 seconds."

Mike then said, "Then I guess I have no choice." He then repeatedly kicked the door until it shattered. "Shatter-proof, huh? See ya!" He smiled, waved and jumped out of the elevator. He grabbed a guard rail and began to slowly climb down it until he got to an access panel. He watched as the elevator got further and further away. "Sorry. But I have to make this right." He opened the access panel and dropped to the floor. He got to a corner of the hallway and heard shouting. "That sounds like Violet!" He then ran toward the commotion with haste.

 **That's the chapter! Now we're getting into the intense part! Stay tuned for more and have a great day!**


	12. I've Got the Blues

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, Thank you, and Happy Belated Birthday! To TheIndividualist, Not to mention, that the malfunction will actually benefit them later. *hint hint* To JOHNHAMMOND1993, yeah, at this point, the tour is pretty much gone. But the elevator won't crash, it's just going in random directions right now. To Sonny April, I remember your old picture used to be of AnnaSophia Robb and Missi Pyle hugging. You should bring that picture back as your profile pic. I guess you could say though, that the fact that she willingly damages her own daughter is off-putting to me. She does do some entertaining things, though, so she's a character I love to hate. I also thought of having Mike do that since he didn't get to do his reckless "jump in the teleporter" moment. Still fits, though. To mattTheWriter072, We are going back to Mike in this one. I've also decided to make this a story that's a bit longer. Not exactly "The Chocolatier" level of long, but a long one nonetheless. I also do love Jumanji.**

 **Chapter 12: I've Got the Blues**

Mike faced the crazed and deranged girl as he told her, "Calm down, Violet. I'm here for you. You don't want to hurt anyone."

Violet, dazed and confused, confessed, "I've already hurt so many. The Oompa-Loompas, my mother. I had to attack them. They would stop me, and I couldn't have that. Even if they did catch Augustus and I, what would happen? We'd become lab rats. Augustus and I have a bond, and I can't afford to lose him. If I do, I won't be able to handle it."

Mike told her, "Violet, you're not in trouble with me. Your mind is being bent to the will of the juice. It's let all your dark impulses loose. It's turned you into something you're not!"

"This. Is. Me. But I guess no one saw it. My mother did, and I bet Charlie does. I don't blame him, because I was mean to him. And he still tries to save me. But why? I don't deserve to be helped."

Mike put his hand on her shoulder, "Violet, we can make this right. Please, do the right thing."

Violet looks up at him. "You sound just like Charlie."

Augustus tells her, "Violet, no matter vhat you choose, I vill still serve you."

Violet smiles. "Thanks, Augustus. I can always count on-" She suddenly winces in pain. She clutches her stomach and her mouth opens wide. She starts breathing deep for a short time, before a blue, gel-like substance forced it's way out her mouth. It started to move and attain the shape of a scorpion.

Augustus jumped and shouted, "Vhat is zhat terrifying thing?"

Violet stared at it for a minute. "It's a scorpion made out of, blueberry juice. The Oompa-Loompa that scanned me said my power might evolve and grow stronger."

Mike asked, "But why is it a scorpion?"

Violet told him, "Well, it's my spirit animal, so I'm guessing the juice in my nerves sensed that I was stressed,"

Mike added, "Which made you subconciously create a sentient-being through the juice. I have a feeling the juice is evolving into a separate entity, as well. It's copying your biology and acting as a symbiote. So what are you going to do now?"

Violet smiled in a grim manner. "I can feel the connection between the scorpion and I. It's like an extra set of eyes and ears. And I'm going to use them for more than paralyzing Wonka."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm going to poison him, and integrate him into my system. He'll be under my control, and then I'll collect the ones I've paralyzed and integrate them, too. Augustus and I will be able to command an army composed of people just like me: freaks."

"That's insane! Violet, you can't do this! I won't let you-" Just as Mike said that, Violet slashed him on his arm with her glowing hands. He looked up with surprise. "Violet, how could you?"

Violet snapped at him (and going back and forth), "I didn't mean it. YES I DID. JUST LIKE WHEN I HURT THAT HEARTLESS BITCH OF A MOTHER. I don't want to hurt you. YES I DO. YOU'LL GET IN MY WAY. I CAN'T HAVE THAT! Mike, run! Something is wrong with me! AUGUSTUS, GET HIM!" Mike started running, while Augustus turned into chocolate and bounced along the floor. As Mike turned the corner, he was grabbed by a hand.

"Who's there? I'll fight you if I have to-" But a female's hand covered his mouth. It was Veruca and Charlie, for they were hiding in a dark room.

"Shh! We have a plan to help Violet," Veruca stated. "But we can't do it if we're caught. Are you okay? That looks painful." She pointed to the gash in Mike's arm, which had a blue patch of skin surrounding it.

Mike touched it, and was alarmed that he couldn't feel it. "She must have infected me. But since she just scratched me, it might take longer to fully paralyze me. So what is the plan?"

Charlie said to him. "The Inventing Room is just past a hallway that comes through the other door in this room. Maybe you can find a cure for Violet."

Mike thought for a minute. "I could come up with something using a sample of this poison on my skin. Great idea, guys. Let's go." The trio left through the other door, unaware Augustus was watching through another window.

Augustus returned to Violet, who had the scorpion holding onto her back. "I lost track of Mike at first, but zen I found him hiding with Veruca and Charlie. Zhey're planning to find ze elevator zat's moving around. Zey said zhey found an access panel, so I came back to you to tell you zis."

Violet looked pleased. "Good work, Augustus. Let's find a way to track the elevator."

As the duo was leaving, Augustus looked back and whispered, "I hope you guys know vhat you're doing. Please help Violet."

 **That's the chapter! This might be one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more!**


	13. Machiavellian Daydream

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, theoretically, she would have to actually find him if he gets fully paralyzed, and he's got plenty of time. To Linkwonka88, you'll have to wait to find out if the outcome is their favor. To mattTheWriter072, to hint to you as to what will happen, just remember how Violet described the connection between her and the juice. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, don't worry about him carrying it. Only Violet can inflict it on others. And Augustus is loyal to her, but he still wants to help her, even if it means betraying her. I thought I would make it like that to make Augustus more complex to the story.**

 **Chapter 13: Machiavellian Daydream**

"It's all right, Charlie," Mike told him. "Just make it quick." They were in the Inventing Room,and Charlie was trying to take a sample in Mike's arm with a syringe. Unfortunately, Charlie was squeamish of needles. "Charlie, I'm not going to feel it, so just put it in my arm and- OWWWW! Don't just sit it there, take the damn sample!"

Charlie pulled out the syringe while saying, "I thought you said you wouldn't feel it!"

Veruca chuckled, "He wouldn't have if you didn't stick it in like a harpoon. You need to be gentle."

Mike stood up, got the syringe, and walked over to a set of test tubes. "Okay, It's a big problem when Veruca is the compassionate one." Saying that earned a slap right on the injection site. "OWWW! Well, that did an instant 180!" He put the sample into a flask and started to mix several of the chemicals. As he did this, he made some interesting small talk. "Do you guys think about how different you are now then you were before? About how a struggle can test our bonds? How we can show our true selves with just one event?"

Charlie answered, "I didn't really think about it."

Mike told him, "Well, think about it. I was a cynic with no friends who just didn't care about anything but what was in front of me. Yet here I am, helping everyone out of a jam. I'm even trying to save Wonka, not to mention. Something I would never do. And Charlie? You are a kid who was lonely with good intentions, and now you've branched out. You've made friends that may just last a lifetime."

Veruca said while folding her arms, "Well, don't even get me started."

Mike looked up. "I got to wait for it to cool down and then it will be done. I keep thinking that there is more to it. What if this tour was a scheme formulated and played out by a mad genius with good intentions; The only problem is that its not going the way it was supposed to. The moment Augustus fell into the river was when everything went to hell. And now we are trying to save a girl who's mental capacity is degenerating as she grows stronger. I think Wonka was trying to bring five people together and teach them to bond with other people. Only his vision is turning into a nightmare. I mean, Wonka does seem pretty cunning for a nutcase."

Veruca asked him, "You're saying this whole tour is just some sort of Machiavellian daydream that's gone awry?"

Mike told them, "That's exactly what I'm thinking." They all took turns filling up syringes and hiding them in a small case. "One shot, and it should stop her. I'm going to write down the formula so that we can replicate it to save the Oompa-Loompas. First, we need to stop Violet. Who's up for tracking her down?"

Charlie answered, "Well, I had an idea that we should track down the adults. The duo are off our tail for now, so we should go find the adults first. After all, Wonka is Violet's primary target, so she'll be eager to track them down, too."

Veruca added, "If we find them first, we can lure Violet into a trap and catch her off guard. Then we can cure her and then everyone else she's infected. But we'd have to get to them first. We might be able to find them if we use cameras."

Mike smirked. "That's a really good plan. I'm impressed, guys. You're thinking just like good leaders. We'll go with that plan." Before they were about to depart, Mike stopped them. "Listen, you two. This paralysis has covered half of my arm already. I can resist it with my willpower to make it go slower, but it will happen eventually. Maybe even before we make it to our goal. If that happens, I want you two to go on with the plan without me. I believe you two can do it. I don't normally put trust in others, but I can in this case." Charlie and Veruca nodded and they moved toward their next goal.

 **That's the chapter! Next will be the adult's viewpoint. There will be a turning point happening soon, and all three paths will cross for a short time, not to mention a potential sacrifice (No, there will not be death). Be sure to stay tuned for what's next!**


	14. Reunited at Last

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, I used to hate needles, but then I stopped hating them...until surgery day came. Still traumatized by that. And we'll have to see about that. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Not necessarily a trap, more of an ambush, really. To Guest, I do think of Wonka being a cunning, calculated man. Machiavellian tendencies have a tendency to follow. It means cunning, scheming, ambitiously tricky. To Illuminaughty Pine Tree, you'll have to wait and see to find out. To TheIndividualist, I can't divulge whether he does or doesn't.**

 **Chapter 14: Reunited At Last**

"How could Mike do that? Is he insane?" Mike's father shouted while everyone stared at him. "I know. I just ate my own words."

Mr. Salt told him, "That boy is a wild one, so he's not really in danger. I hate to think what happens when he sees that Beauregarde girl."

Grandpa Joe told Mr. Wonka, "What are we going to do about Ms. Beauregarde, sir?"

Mr. Wonka was still fiddling around with the system as he said, "I don't know, I'm afraid. In all my years of experience, I've never seen anything like her. I never thought things would go like this."

They all looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Mr. Teavee asked him.

Mr. Wonka sighed. "I didn't just bring five children to see the factory. I brought them here to break out of their shell. At this age, it gets harder for people to meet their peers. Getting to an age where you become shy and having your confidence shattered is a terrible thing. It pains me to see childhood suddenly being ripped from you and being brought into a cold, harsh reality. I got to be that way as a child, and I wanted to spare them that pain. Not to mention, getting along and being willing to put in the effort to work with people was a quality I looked for in the hopes of granting the prize. What went wrong you ask? They were mislead by temptation. Now things have gone poorly. I've heavily scarred two people. Two more are walking around alone, probably filled with fear."

Mr. Teavee added, "Not to mention my son chose to put himself in danger for them. But still, no one could have accounted for the terrible things that have happened."

Grandpa Joe told Mr. Wonka, "Sir, I've been around for a long time. But I know you. You have good intentions. Things just didn't go the way it was supposed to. You never can plan for this."

Mr. Wonka still looked sad, "I was just hoping that- Wait a minute. We're slowing down." They stepped out of the elevator to see Veruca, Mike and Charlie standing in front of them. The kids hugged their respective relatives. "How did you get here?"

Mike said, "We found you guys on the cameras, so I hacked into the elevator emergency override, projected a path, and got you here." He rubbed his arm, which was now completely blue. "Unfortunately, we didn't come out unscathed. Violet slashed me, and her power is now slowing paralyzing me. I can feel it getting faster and harder to resist."

Charlie told him, "Why won't you use the cure you made up?"

Mr. Wonka looked hopeful. "You made a cure?"

Mike replied, "No, I didn't. I made a vaccine, so to speak. It'll protect you guys from getting paralyzed, but it won't cure me. It integrates itself into your body, allowing your antibodies to combat it. Of course, it won't protect a full power attack (since it's fast-acting), so you'd still have to be careful. Unfortunately, it won't work for me. My antibodies are used to it now. They'll just ignore it. Violet's toxins will allow her to basically take over your body, and it doesn't just paralyze. It makes your body not even react to it. They won't see it as a threat, so they won't stop it. You guys don't have it in your system, so the antibodies will see it as a threat firsthand. Make them stronger, and they'll overwhelm the threat."

Charlie commented, "You really know your medical science."

Mike shrugged as he put some sort of gizmo on the elevator. "I watch a lot of medical dramas. You pick up some interesting stuff. Now, this vaccine will work on Violet if I get a blood sample from a healthy adult. And if I get a blood sample from Violet, I can cure myself. So...who wants to get stuck with a needle?"

 **That's the chapter! That gizmo he stuck on the elevator will be important in the 16th chapter, so be sure to remember it. Stay tuned for Augustus and Violet catching up to the rest of the story. Take care!**

 **EDIT: No new chapter tomorrow. I have a dentist appointment pretty early, so I won't have time to write the next chapter. I'll have to carry it into the next day. Sorry.**

 **ANOTHER EDIT: I received pretty bad news at the dentist, and so I feel really terrible. I'm also delaying again by two weeks because of the depression. I apologize.**


	15. Betrayal's Beginning

**Response Time: To The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, well, I worked out the plan for the story, so it's all set in stone now. Chapter 16 will turn the tides, but it's a Pyrrhic victory. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, not necessarily. He just needs to get some of Violet's blood. To mattTheWriter072, both of those questions will be answered in the chapter after this. To Sonny April, I feel much better, thank you. To Linkwonka88, there's still quite some more to tell in this one, so I hope I surpass your expectations.**

 **Also, I'm back. Yay.**

 **Chapter 15: Betrayal's Beginning**

Once Violet and Augustus climbed up the elevator shaft, they could see the large network of pathways the elevator could've gone. "All righty, Augustus. I don't see them anywhere, so they must be using a different way to track them. Augustus, you check the bottom area, and I'll check from the air."

Augustus asked, "How vill you do zat?" Violet opened her mouth and spat out more of the blue-gel like substance. It took the form of a bat, and Violet grabbed a hold as it flew both of them up into the air. "I vish I could do zat."

Violet shouted from the air in a playful manner, "If you can change to your own self, maybe you can mold yourself into a giant flying bat!" She laughed until she saw something suspicious. The bat let her down on the upper platform, and she looked through the window. But when she looked in, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was Mike, Veruca and Charlie in the Inventing Room, working on some kind of experiment. "They're in here...trying to get rid of my powers. Augustus...lied to me. And now they're COMING FOR ME!" She jumped down to a different area and began punching holes in the glass. "They're making an antidote. THEY'RE TRYING TO RENDER YOU POWERLESS. This could be so very bad. MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE LIAR. No, Augustus is my friend, he couldn't have done it. **WAKE UP AND SMELL THE VIOLETS! YOUR FRIEND LIED TO YOU. HE'S pRObAblY CPhOPhNPhSPIRING WITH WITH WITH THEMMMMMM. YOU D-D-D-DON'T WA-WANT TO BELEVIE TAHT, DO UOY? YOU TRUSTED HIM. how does it feel to have your heart ripped out?!..."""**

She looked down, seeing Augustus looking for the kids. "Look at him, searching for them. As if he doesn't already know where they are. But I can't stay mad at him. I care about him. I can't lose him. MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE RECONSIDERED CHOOSING HIM. Stop talking!" She then jumped down the long way to meet with Augustus.

Augustus asked her, "Did you find zhem?"

Violet lied, "No. I can't figure out why I haven't found them."

"We vill find zhem."

Violet thought for a moment. _He really is lying through his teeth. He wouldn't be making small talk like this._ "Actually, I have a plan. We make them come to us. Then we stop them all at once and abduct Wonka."

Augustus asked, "How vill we do zat?"

"We leave a trail of bread crumbs. We send the scorpion and the bat to find them. My pets pretend to attack, then they flee, and they'll come straight to us. While they work, we stay here and wait for them."

"I'm not so sure zat it vill-"

Violet got close to him and caressed his face with her hand. "It will work. Trust me. Would I deceive you?" She then kissed him suddenly. After a few seconds of kissing, she opened her eyes to see his were closed. She continued the kiss and was holding her hand in the air behind him, while making a strangling motion.

 **That's the chapter! Now comes the interesting one next! There's still some more content coming, so stay tuned for more! Take care!**


	16. Path to Paralysis

**Response Time: The Illuminaughty Pine Tree, *plays laugh track* Well, it's not exactly what I meant by that. I just meant I've been waiting to write this one for a while. Also, your name is really long, so I'm just going to call you Naughty from now on. *giggles* To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Well, she won't right now. And the upper case is to differentiate between Violet, and the voice in her head. As you can see, its getting more unstable. And other than the creature creation and paralysis, not at the moment. To Sonny April, nope. But it won't go anywhere. At least not now... To mattTheWriter072, The answer you're looking for is in the response to JOHN.**

 **Also, this would've been out yesterday, but it took longer to write than I thought. I think you'll figure out why.**

 **Chapter 16: Path to Paralysis**

The group stood behind Mike as he used his dad's blood for the vaccine, effectively making a "cure" for Violet's condition. He then put the vials in inoculation guns and handed one to each person. "If my calculations are correct, one shot will rid her of her illness. We have a limited amount of shots, so we must make them count. I will hide the last one so I can catch her off guard. I'll steal a blood sample, put it in my inoculation gun, and inject myself. Then we can all go after her and then cure her. Hopefully it works. We all have some protection against her, so let's make it count. Any questions?"

Mr. Salt replied, "Yes, my dear boy. What are those?" He was pointing to the bat and scorpion approaching them.

Mike answered, "Violet's pets! The bat is new, though. How did she find us?"

The bat flew around Veruca and began tangling itself in her hair. The scorpion kept trying to sting Charlie, while attempting to pinch Grandpa Joe with its claws. Mike steps on the scorpion, but it reforms. The bat tries to bite Veruca, but Wonka hits it away with his cane. The bat and scorpion begin to flee from the scene.

"After them!" Mr. Teavee shouted while they began to chase the demonic creatures. The animals, try as they might, could not get away from them. The pets led them into the elevator tunnels and descended down to the depths. Wonka led everyone to a ladder and they climbed down after Violet's minions. Unfortunately for them, it was where Violet and Augustus were waiting. The bat perched on Violet's shoulder and the scorpion climbed on her back.

"Well," She said with a smile. "It's about time." Augustus and Violet stepped out of the shadows. "To think I went through this trouble, and you came straight to me. Truth be told, I thought I would fail. But that doesn't matter now. Either way, bravo, everyone! I'd clap, but it feels weird doing it with active powers."

"What happened to you, Violet?" Mike asked her. "We carried so much respect for each other. You were so fearless, yet friendly. You had an actual chance to really grow as a person, but you chose to take the wrong path."

Violet resented that comment. "Listen to yourself. You haven't even known me until today! Yet there you are, acting like we're childhood friends!"

Mike replied, "You're right. I don't know you. I thought I did. I only know what I observe, and I observe that you've undermined every bit of good you could do. You could help so much with your talents. And you let your mom walk all over you."

Violet snarled and lunged at Mike. He pressed a button on a remote, prompting the elevator to charge towards her and run her over. Mike showed the remote and said, "I installed a little gizmo on the elevator, and now I have remote access to the elevator. I wouldn't try that again." Augustus became enraged and ran towards Mike. He pressed the button again, making the elevator run him over as well. Augustus then reformed and stood up straight. Veruca ran towards him and began punching him. Of course, it had no effect on him. He then made his hands turn into sharp blades. Veruca still stood up strong to him, so Augustus then chose to trap her in a chocolate net. He then noticed the inoculation gun, and shattered it with his impressive strength.

"Well, this is interesting." Violet picked up the fragments with a smirk on her face. "You think you can cure me, huh? You can't. No one can. Augustus!" Augustus grew additional arms, grabbed every inoculation gun (Mike had two on him, but the hidden one wasn't taken), and followed up by crushing them with no hesitation. "Like I said. No chance of 'helping' me."

Mike then lost it. His heart pumped faster, and his anger emerged. He began to hobble towards her, but fell back down halfway. "You must be joking, Mike," Violet taunted as she approached him. "You think you can stop me? You think you know the answers to everything? Get it through your head, Mike! Not every answer is solved with your logic to your liking!"

Mike then said to her, "Maybe not. But I can sure as hell try!" He then withdrew his hidden inoculation gun and injected it directly into her neck. A look of shock came on her face as he forcefully injected the serum.

"No Mike!" His dad shouted. "That was your last chance!"

Mike said to him. "I know, but it's worth it if I can help her."

Violet shockingly asked him, "Why? How could you do this to me, Mike?"

Mike told her, "I thought that your blood and my dad's blood would increase potency of my cure for me. So I put his blood in mine anyway. I knew if I got in a situation such as this, I at least could help you instead of myself."

Violet then suddenly smiled. "Then why isn't it working?" Mike became wide-eyed as he realized she was right. She wasn't affected by the cure. "I told you. You can't cure me. It's not in my system; It is my system. It can't be removed like how you remove an organ. We're linked, IN BODY AND SOUL!" Mike then screamed in pain because the scorpion stung him in the back. "And it's unfortunate that your time has come." She held up his head and told him, "Take comfort in knowing you tried your best."

That's when something triggered in him. He rose his head up, and slammed it right in her face. She pulled back and clutched her bleeding nose. He then surprised her by letting out a war cry, followed by grabbing her and throwing her into the elevator. He ran toward Augustus and drop kicked him into the elevator as well. He then pressed another button, causing the elevator and its unwilling victims to fly into a tunnel before taking off far away from the group.

Mike then fell forward, completely weakened. "I always saw that in action movies, but I never got to do it myself. I was totally numb during all that."

Mr. Wonka responded, "That's what sheer willpower will do for you."

Mike chuckled. "Unfortunately, she was right. I'm at my end. The scorpion sting sped up my paralysis. It's now reached everywhere except my head." He looked to Charlie and Veruca. "It's up to you two now."

Charlie said to him, "We will save you, Mike. Don't give up hope."

Mike replied back, "You either. Get her blood, and you save us all." It was then that the paralysis had completely set in.

Charlie looked up to see Mike's dad and Veruca crying. "We won't let your sacrifice be in vain, my friend."

 **That's the chapter! I hope this shattered your expectations, and remember, it's not over yet! Take care everyone!**


	17. A Very Important Medical Journal

**Response Time: To Naughty, I thought it would be funny to get you with the unexpected. I am quite eccentric and proud of it. To Linkwonka88, I was the same way with Violet. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, There are more ways this could go, so...and to answer your question, the elevator is going randomly now. You find out where they end up at the end of this chapter. To mattTheWriter072, Yes indeed, you will. To Sonny April, respectfully, I disagree, due to the fact that he saved Charlie and Veruca. But I did manage to play on his personality of hiding what he really thinks. You see, I hinted it when he boldly broke out of the elevator to save the two. It's not a matter of respect. It's a matter of guilt. He feels guilt for not doing anything before, so he does what he thinks an action hero would do: recklessly endanger himself in order to help strangers, which gets himself put on the path of near-death. He's mimicking what he's seen on TV. See what I mean? But I do understand your point. You always make a good one. To Guest number 1, I thought so, but I checked. Since Mike is agreeing with the speaker, "either" is actually correct. It's an odd rule, but it is correct. Thank you for telling me, though. To Guest number 2, uhh...**

 **Chapter 17: A Very Important Medical Journal**

The group carried Mike all the way to the Inventing Room, before setting him down on a table. Wonka took a strand of hair and looked at it under a microscope. At the same time, he wrote in a journal without even looking away from the hair.

"How are you doing that?" Veruca asked him.

Wonka replied (still not looking away), "I've trained myself to write like this because I can't miss a single second of observation."

Charlie looked at the journal, observing that Wonka had been using this for years. "I guess this book is more than just recipes, huh?"

Wonka looked up. "You'd be right on that. My father used to have medical journals in our house...I...haven't talked about my father in years. Anyway, I decided to take notes on everything I invent, as to be knowledgeable about everything candy-related. Being a confectioner is more than just making candy. I had to become an expert in chemistry, biology, toxicology and business. Knowing my inventions inside may seem like a burden, but there is nothing I would rather be."

"That sounds really inspiring, Mr. Wonka." Mr. Salt told him. "I must admit, I am rather surprised."

Mr. Wonka looked back at the microscope and continued his notes. "My father didn't think that way. We were always at odds with each other. He used to let me go out on Halloween just so he can burn all of the candy in the fireplace."

"Why would he do that?" Veruca asked.

"He was a dentist. To him, candy was a pestilence. I managed to sneak a piece one day, and I realized on how much I missed out. I decided to become a chocolatier that day. I wrote notes on every candy I tried and studied the composition of taste buds. Of course, my father found out. He forbid me to do it, so I threatened to run away. He warned me if I left, he wouldn't be there when I came back. I was gone for a few hours before I realized I missed him. I came back...to find our entire house was gone. Ever since, I've always been alone. But I never stopped wanting to make my dream come true. It was all I had left. I'm hoping that one day, I'll find him and show him all I've learned." He clenched his fist. "Then he'll now how wrong he was for ditching me."

Charlie asked him, "What about your mother?"

Mr. Wonka sadly answered, "I never knew my mother. She died in childbirth. To this day, I wonder to myself if she would've been the same way as my dad. That's what concerns me about Violet. She lives with a single parent who uses Violet as a tool to relive her own selfish purposes. I may have left my dad, but Violet's been forced into thinking she can't do anything about stopping her mother's abuse. And now, she's out there, doing who knows what."

Meanwhile, Violet and Augustus were in the Fudge Room, standing before their paralyzed parents. "Hello, dear mother," she said with a sinister smile.

 **That's the chapter! Next comes Violet and Augustus! Things are getting interesting. By the way, I will be posting every two days instead of every other day. I'd rather stretch out my schedule and be flexible. Take care!**


	18. Networks

**Response Time: To Sonny April, nothing good, my friend. Nothing good. To mattTheWriter072, wait no further. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, It's because he had both of his hands raised up. To Guest, I can make that happen, but I hope you aren't shipping them. Sadly, they won't be a couple. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 18: Networks**

Both Violet and Augustus were flying through the air in the elevator, both angry and frustrated. "We got to get out of this deathtrap! When I say go, jump. 1, 2, 3, go!" Both of them jumped and were about to fall hard. However, Augustus changed shape so he had wings. He glided under Violet and caught her, bringing her to safety. They then smashed through glass and landed on the ground. When they looked up, they were in the fudge room. "This is where we started," Violet said. "Back at the beginning of our partnership." She looked down at her paralyzed mother with a smile. "Hello, dear mother," She said with a sinister voice. "I've been waiting to see you thought you could control me, use me, hurt me. That's all part of the past now." She touched her mother's hand and started glowing. "Now, you're all mine."

Violet's mother stood up with a gasp. Augustus was amazed. "Who knew it vould vork?"

Violet looked back at him. "I did. I can make my power do anything I want. Now my mother will serve me."

Augustus clapped his hands. "Ooh! Bring my mother in, too!"

Violet smirked, "Very well." She freed Augustus' mom from the chocolate chrysalis she was trapped in. His mother was knocked out, but quickly woke up when Violet paralyzed her. She then worked her magic to make Augustus' mom serve her, as well.

"Now vhat do we do?"

Violet turned away and looked angry for a moment. But then she turned back and told him. "We are going to go after Wonka directly. With everything in our hands, we can turn the tables on them." They both smiled as they all walked out of the room.

 **That's the chapter! I know, it is short. It is a transitional chapter. The next one will be the same way, but tensions will rise in the chapter after. Take care everyone!**


	19. Smoke and Mirrors

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, hmmm...that's a good question. One that might just be right. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I believe you referring to Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. I love that movie, along with Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. To Guest, there are 24 chapters in total, so after this one, there are five more chapters. To Linkwonka88, I know it was short, but it was a transitional chapter. It's going to be short. This one, as well. Sort of. It'll be back to normal on the next one.**

 **Chapter 19: Smoke and Mirrors**

Back in the Inventing Room, Wonka was still observing the tissue sample in front of him while vigorously writing notes. "Eureka! I've got the solution to the problem!"

"Really? What it is the answer?" They all asked.

"Antibiotics!" He sat in silence for a moment as they stared at him with disappointment. "I'm just kidding! Jeez, you guys are no fun! You see, Mike had looked at it from the chemical level, but not the biological level. His vaccine was created by a sample from a weakened attack, therefore not as effective. Then again, it's not really his fault, as I doubt he was thinking about that instead of the infection on his skin. Anyway, Mike's theory was that he would mix the chemicals until a combo would get rid of the original sample. But look at this." He handed them the vial of the original sample. It was grotesquely mutated.

Veruca screamed at the sight of it, while Charlie was amazed. Grandpa Joe looked at it and said, "It's grown back and gotten stronger."

Mr. Wonka said, "Right. From what you kids could see, the combo Mike used was working in getting rid of his sample. But on the molecular level, not all of it was destroyed. The remains grew resistant, regenerated, multiplied, and mutated. This is no doubt what Violet's insides look like. Which is why with a cure made, I would still need a blood sample. It's already become more prevalent on her."

 _"How?"_ Charlie thought to himself. _"Mike is a genius, there's no way that he would have gotten that wrong. Truth be told, he was acting kind of strange ever since we went in the Inventing Room. Like when he talked about Wonka like he was an evil planner. Not only that, I heard him say that she can integrate things into her system, so we should protect_ his..."He then notices Mike's body is gone! _"Hey, where did he go?"_

Veruca asked. "So you are saying even with a blood sample, if Mike used the cure on himself..."

"I have no doubts that it would've just grown back on him and re-paralyzed him," Mr. Wonka replied.

That's when Charlie had a realization. "And I bet you Mike knew it."

"What?"

"Mike had to have known it wouldn't have worked. That's why he used it on Violet. So she'd grow stronger."

Mr. Teavee asked him, "Why would my son do that?"

Charlie told him, "Because it's not your son. Look behind you." They all turned around to see Mike was gone. "Mike is smart. He knows exactly how to act and think at the right moment. He's been acting strange ever since we were in the Inventing Room. He's been under her control all that time, and we didn't even see it."

"That explains everything," Wonka added. "He made a bad vaccine on purpose. He gave her his own so her power would grow and multiply. Meanwhile, as he was integrated into Violet's system, she could have organized the whole trap by sending him instructions through their minds."

Veruca cried out, "You're wrong! Mike would never do that!"

Mr. Wonka asked her, "Then how did he disappear?" Veruca looked down and cried at the fact that her good friend had betrayed her.

Meanwhile, Violet and Augustus walked down the hallway before suddenly stopping. "I sense him nearby."

Augustus asked, "Who?"

"My clever little friend. Ever since I scratched him, he's been with us." Mike then walked out from the corner, approaching Violet before bowing to her.

"Mike? Vhy didn't you tell me zis?"

Violet snapped back, "Why didn't you tell me they were after me? You said they were looking for their parents, but I saw them in the Inventing Room. When I saw him, I seized control of him then and there. Good thing I did before he even started on his 'cure' or else I would be doomed. You lied to me, Augustus!"

"I'm sorry!" Augustus said to her.

Violet then smiled. "Actually, it's good that you did. When I found out the truth, I made him act like he was on their side. It was perfect. So thanks anyway. You made me proud."

As she walked away, Augustus whispered, "Vhy does it feel like you aren't?"

 **That's the chapter! Yeah, to Sonny April, when you talked about something seemed off with Mike, I had to lie so you wouldn't see this coming. My response was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. But hey, I made a good twist out of it! See you all in the next chapter, and take care!**


	20. Tensions Run

**Response Time: To Naughty, I'm glad you like it. This one was pretty popular. And I'm sorry you had a personal issue, but no need to apologize for not reviewing. It's perfectly okay. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I believe the answer is either sewing or stitches. And May the 4th be with you, young Padawan (Even though the 1993 in your name implies you are older than I am). To LinkWonka88, it sounds like you hit the nail perfectly on the head. I would like to say it's a great idea to share your theories. I like discussing the elements of a story, so don't be afraid of being wrong. In fact, your track record of guessing says otherwise. To mattTheWriter072, a conflict will be coming up next. You definitely don't want to miss what comes next. To Sonny April, I know it was a dirty trick, but it got a good reaction out of you, so it was worth it. To TheIndividualist, Sorry I had to trick you to, but I had to be very convincing in order to really give you a good one.**

 **Chapter 20: Tensions Run**

"What was that, Augustus?" Violet snapped back.

"You don't feel proud of me. Just admit ze truth," Augustus sheepishly said.

"Can you blame me for that? You lied to me!"

"I vas trying to help you! I just vanted them to help you! You're...getting to be scary."

"I'm a freak. What did you expect?" Violet turned away. "Why can't you be more understanding like Mike? He's been very useful."

Augustus then grew angry. "And I have done nothing? Are you implying I am of no use?"

Violet groaned in frustration. "That is not what I meant and you know it."

Augustus countered, "Vhat then? Is it just because you can't control me, so you can't trust me? Everything I've done vas for you!"

Violet simply looked angry. "We don't have time for this, Augustus. The longer we fight, the more time we waste."

"Zat is funny zat ze level-headed comment is coming from you."

"EXCUSE ME?! I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS WHOLE OPERATION FOR OUR FREEDOM! I PLACED A LOT OF TRUST IN YOU, AND YOU BETRAYED THAT TRUST! YOU THINK I'VE BEEN MAD BEFORE? OH, WE ARE WAY PAST THAT NOW!"

Augustus yelled back, "AND I VANTED TO SAVE YOU ZE PAIN YOU VERE FEELING, AND ZIS IS ZE THANKS I GET? YOU THINK I DON'T VANT TO BE WITH YOU? VHY ELSE WOULD I BE WITH YOU?"

Violet then asked in a calm voice, "Is it out of loyalty? Or out of fear?"

Augustus then told her, "Ze only one who's loyalty should be questioned is yours."

Violet then snapped her fingers, and her mother, Mike, the scorpion, the bat, and Augustus' mother all grabbed a hold of him. "You're wrong. And if you insist on fighting me on this, then you go ahead and dance in that hornet's nest."

Augustus then changed his body into his chocolate form and exploded, knocking everyone back and actually leaving Violet surprised. "Zen let's dance."

They both got into a fighting stance and stared at each other. "I'm very disappointed in you, Augustus. I actually valued our relationship."

"As did I."

"So why are we fighting?"

"It is ze time we questioned who ve are really loyal to. Our friends, or ourselves."

 **That's the chapter! Next on will focus on Wonka and the others, followed by the result of the fight. And the actual fight will happen afterwards so you know what happened. Take care, all!**


	21. A Promise I Intend to Keep

**Response Time: To Naughty, The result is at the end of the chapter, and the actual fight is on the next chapter. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I love that riddle because the answer is a lawsuit. And I see you and mattTheWriter072 have placed your bets as to who will win. We'll see who's correct. To Linkwonka88, well, you are more than welcome to share a discussion here. :) To mattTheWriter072, we'll see, and even then, you cannot know for sure what happened until you see the fight, eh?**

 **Chapter 21: A Promise I Intend to Keep**

About a half hour after they learned of Mike's betrayal, Wonka finally came up with a proper antidote. "It may not have the blood sample, but theoretically, if I can just get a good amount, stir it in, and use it, it should save her. Even if her powers grow back, it might be able to weaken the grip on her head."

Mr. Salt asked him, "Mr. Wonka, I have to ask. Why did you make this antidote in an oversized, Middle-aged cauldron?"

Mr. Wonka frowned. "I just wanted to feel like a alchemist."

Veruca scoffed. "I don't see the point anyway."

Charlie turned to her, "Veruca, why would you say that?"

"Because she can't be helped. She doesn't want our help, so why should we go through this trouble? And the more we fight, the more damage she does. She took Mike from us. Not to mention, that whole thing the first time was a setup. She planned on Mike powering her up. I highly doubt she'll let us come to her and cure her. Even then, I don't even think it'll work."

Mr. Wonka lashed out, "Now stop talking like that! Even if we can't cure her, it'll cure the people she's inflicted, including Mike. You're not thinking of the bigger picture. Without this, the people she's hurt will stay that way."

Charlie told them, "May I speak with her alone?" He then led Veruca into a hallway and said, "Veruca, it shouldn't matter whether it works. What matters is that we try, and I understand your point. But if we don't try, there are people's lives in danger. Violet will continue to hurt people unless we stop her." He then hugged her. "We can do this. But we have to try."

Veruca smiled and said, "Remember when this was our mission at first? Our time to save the day? You just gave me the hope to keep going." They walked back into the Inventing Room and Veruca asked, "So what is the objective?"

Mr. Wonka asked Grandpa Joe, "Care to do the honors?"

Grandpa Joe nodded and explained, "I will go out to lure the girl into my path. She won't resist an easy target, so she should come out to attack me. Unfortunately for her, that's when Charlie and Veruca will ambush her to get her focused on them. They will lure her back here into the Inventing Room, where Mr. Teavee and Mr. Salt will hold onto her. They'll be wearing protective gloves; and since her poison spreads by contact, she can't infect them. They'll bring her to the cauldron so Wonka can get the blood sample for the antidote. Then all we have to do is get it down her throat."

Charlie said in response, "Well, I have every confidence that we can make this work. We can do this!"

They then heard the sound of clapping from the dark end of the room. They all turned in dread to see Violet, her mother, Augustus' mother, and Mike all together. "That was actually a great plan. If I didn't get here in time, I could safely say I would've fell for it."

Mr. Wonka said in frustration, "Oh, great."

 **That's the chapter! So Violet came into the room, but what happened in the battle? Where is Augustus? You'll find in the next chapter! Take care everyone!**


	22. Freaks of Nature

**I am so sorry, guys. I miscalculated by a day. Response Time: To Naughty, she does have eyes and ears everywhere. To mattTheWriter072, You'll know soon enough. To Guest 1, Maybe. Maybe not. To Guest 2, I shall. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, the first one is steam (and I think you meant boats), and the other is a train.**

 **Chapter 22: Freaks of Nature**

Augustus started by turning his arms into hammers and smashing them down on Violet. When he pulled them up, all that was there was blue goo. "Violet?" he asked with confusion.

With no warning, the goo sprung up and formed back into Violet. "A little trick I learned from you." She ran forward and attempted a flying kick at Augustus, but his body absorbed the blow and got her legs stuck inside. Augustus raised his hands at the stunned Violet and blasted her with a hot spray of chocolate. "You're pretty tough." She whistled, prompting Mike, Augustus' mother, and Violet's mother to jump him. He then exploded again, knocking them out.

"Your minions won't be helping you this time." He then turned his hands into swords. "I sink I know why you're doing zhis. You're afraid of me. You know your powers are useless, so you sink I'll betray you." He then changed his hands back. "But I von't fight you. I can't."

Violet grew angry and spit poison from her mouth. It got on Augustus' body, but it did nothing. At least, that's what you thought. The poison formed a giant bubble on Augustus' body before exploding. "Hmm. So the more acidic the poison, the more adverse it reacts. Fascinating." She then sprayed more poison, causing more explosions on him. Both then ran forward and connected punch after punch to each other. Augustus then held out his hands and trapped Violet in a chocolate cocoon.

"I'm sorry, Violet. I'm trying not to hurt you." He was startled when the cocoon turned blue and burst open. "Violet, please stop zis! I know you are afraid I'll betray you, but everything I've done was for you! I want to stop-" He was interrupted by Violet grabbing him by the face, giving him a poisonous kiss, and blowing his face apart. He repaired his angry face before shouting, "ZAT IS ENOUGH!" He extended his arms, grabbed her, slammed her against a hard wall, and threw her into a machine.

When he looked through the smoke, she got up, shocking him. "You recharge yourself faster than anyone I've ever seen!"

Violet sped up right in front of him, saying, "I'm sheer willpower," and then using her poison as a concussive force. She spat out more blue fluid, and shaped it into a working bomb. She then jumped to him, unleashed a flurry of slashes with her poisonous claws, and shoved the bomb into his body. "Kaboom," is all she said before the explosion happened.

But then suddenly, Augustus' arm lurched out and pinned her against the wall. He then began pouring chocolate down her airway, choking her. At the same time, she grabbed his hands and was filling them with as much poison as she could. The poison caused a huge explosion, knocking Augustus out. At the same time, the choking made Violet lose consciousness, knocking her out as well.

A few minutes later, Violet woke up with a cheerful grin. "Hey, I feel so much better! I feel like I might be getting my sanity back! Augustus, you have to see me, I- Augustus?" She looked around and was shocked to see Augustus was still out cold. "No. Augustus!" She then clutched him in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I hurt you so badly, and it's all my fault. I am...truly evil. I hurt the one I care about." She then teared up. "Please forgive me, Augustus. Please forgive me. But I don't blame you if you don't." She looked to the ones she was controlling. "I've crossed a line. I can't forgive myself even if he forgave me. I'm losing my control." She then walked towards the exit. "So now I'm going to take it back."

 **That's the chapter! The fight was a tie, Violet just happened to get up sooner. Now you know, and now comes the two part finale. Take care everyone!**

 **EDIT: Count on the update being on Saturday morning, as I have things I have to do.**


	23. The Final Confrontation, part 1

**Response Time: To Naughty, there's only one way to find out. To mattTheWriter072, he will show. When is the question. To LinkWonka88, one can only hope, huh? To JOHNHAMMOND1993, indeed we are, my friend. To guest, well...yes.**

 **Chapter 23: The Final Confrontation, part 1**

As Mr. Wonka started to back up, Violet taunted him, "Running away from me? It's bad enough you're a monster, but now you're a coward?"

Mr. Wonka answered her, "Look Violet, I understand how you are feeling. Please try to understand that what happened to you was an accident. I tried to convince you not to chew the gum. You had no idea how truly terrifying it was to see you turn into what you are."

Violet replied, "And you think I care whether it was an accident or not right now? I don't. I may be pissed you turned me blue, but I couldn't be happier that you gave me these powers. They grow stronger as time goes on, and soon I will have everything I desire."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

"I want the world to be like me. My childhood was stolen from me by my horrid mother, and my good looks were stolen by you. So I will claim what is mine. Think about it. No one will ever love me when I walk out of this building. They'll be repulsed, disgusted, and afraid. The world will turn its back on me, and when it does, it's only fair I expose the people to my way of thinking. I'll make everyone into freaks just like me. They'll be willing to die for me, willing to serve me and accepting me for who I am. They'll do everything I want and need."

Veruca commented, "Oh shut up! You're sounding just like me!"

Violet held out her hand and blasted Veruca with blue waves of energy. "Nice, huh? I can channel my poison into pure, concentrated power. The only thing is, it loses it's potency. So I can't poison you with that, but it's a small price to pay. And no, Veruca, you're wrong. I'm nothing like you. I'm a girl with ambition, while you are an impulsive annoyance." Veruca ran at her, so Violet grabbed Veruca's hands, and used a little poison on her. Veruca's hands were now blue and numb. Violet pushed Veruca down on the floor with her foot. "Like I said. An impulsive annoyance. But don't worry, I didn't slash you, so I won't end up making you fight your boyfriend."

"Mike isn't my boyfriend, and you're crazy if you think-"

Violet pushed her foot down even harder while interrupting, "I'm just going to stop you right there, mop top. I am crazy, no disputes there. But I wasn't referring to Mike. I was referring to Charlie. But if it's Mike you like, I'll make him deal with you. Mike, tie her up." Mike did just as she asked and bound Veruca to a chair.

"Now what should I do with you four? Well, I won't hurt Charlie or his grandpa. Mr. Teavee never did anything to me. I guess Mr. Wonka will have to do."

Charlie replied, "I'd do a recount if I were you."

Violet shouted, "What are you talking about? Wait a minute. Where's Mr. Salt?" She turned to see Mr. Salt snuck off and was untying Veruca. "NO!" When she ran toward them both, Veruca got free. Mr. Salt pulled the rope up at just the right moment, tripping Violet. Violet crashed into the cauldron with the antidote and hit her face so hard, her nose bled. Without warning, Wonka's cane was flying through the room and landing right into Violet's chest. She winced in pain and coughed up a little blood. When Wonka saw that blood landed into the cauldron, he got an idea.

"Charlie, Grandpa Joe, surround her!" They both did so while Wonka went to the cauldron to mix it in.

Violet put her hands up and said, "Come on guys, I don't want to hurt you. For that matter, I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to be loved. I was never loved, and I just want that more than anything. Can't you understand that?"

Grandpa Joe told her, "Not at the cost of people's free will. Violet, you could be a part of our family if you want to be loved."

Violet frowned, "You'd do that for me?"

Charlie told her, "It's not too late to abandon this plan, Violet. Don't cross a line you can't uncross."

"I already crossed the line. There's no chance that I will-" She then winced suddenly, because Wonka used a syringe on her containing the antidote.

Charlie asked him, "I thought you had to have her drink it."

Mr. Wonka explained, "I had to lie just in case she was listening."

Violet looked down as her hands started to turn normal. "No." Her skin was going back, and her hands stopped glowing. Her hair, eyes, and face reverted back until she was cured. "What happened? I feel like something happened to me. Something evil."

Charlie was about to say, "Violet we-" but Violet suddenly screamed in pain. She clutched her arm as it turned blue again. Her skin and hair followed suit, until she was back again.

Mr. Wonka was in shock. "I don't understand it. I guess I'll have to make a stronger-"

Violet then freaked everyone out when she spoke. It sounded as if there was a second voice, much darker and saying exactly what she said. "Quiet. You can't cure me. It will always be with me, so stop trying. I'm done with the pathetic attempt to cure me. So now you can feel my full power. Or you can choose to leave me alone, and I'll be merciful."

"Not happening."

Her voice returned to normal. "Then suffer."

"STOP ZIS AT ONCE!" They all turned to see Augustus standing before them.

 **That's the chapter! The finale is very soon! Stay tuned for more, and take care!**

 **EDIT: Finale is May 25. My cousin is graduating.**

 **ANOTHER EDIT: Okay, so I'm having writer's block. That's a problem.**


	24. The Final Confrontation, part 2

**Response Time: To Naughty, I don't want to disappoint, but there won't be a fight, per se. To mattTheWriter072, Thank you very much. I am glad that the last request I will carry out was a good one. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, she actually is in complete control, and that's way scarier. To Guest 1, Thank you. To Guest 2, maybe.**

 **Chapter 24: The Final Confrontation, part 2**

"Augustus!" Charlie exclaimed. "You have to get out of here! She's out of control!"

Augustus told him, "On ze contrary, she's very in control of herself. Zat is not vhat I am here for. I am here to help, not to run."

Violet yelled, "Get back, Augustus! I will hurt you!"

Augustus stood calm. "No you won't. I can see it in your eyes. You won't hurt me. I heard you say how sorry you vere for hurting me before. It doesn't matter. I know zat in zhere is ze Violet I know. You can control it. I know you can."

"I have no control." Just then Violet hurled herself towards Augustus, but he grabbed both of her arms and held her down. "Wonka had ze right idea, but he vas missing one thing: Me." He took a piece of himself and mixed it into the cauldron. "My body has limited absorption capabilities of your poison. It can't cure you, because you can't be cured. Accepting it is ze only way." He formed a third arm and shaped it into a bowl. He gathered some of the antidote and gave it to Violet. "Drink, and you'll have your control back." She opened her mouth, allowing Augustus to give her the antidote. Once she finished, her eyes sunk for a moment, then went back. Her expression was no longer dark, and she stopped resisting. "Sometimes, all you can do is calm down the rage in you."

Mr. Wonka was astounded. "Unreal. You fixed a problem that plagued me for years. And if it can calm down Violet, it can cure everyone in the building."

"Exactly. Give ze antidote to all, and everyone is saved." He let go of Violet, who looked incredibly sad.

"I...I...I'm so sorry. For everything." She grabbed a few vials and gave them to Augustus' mother, her mother, and Mike. They drank and all three jumped back to normal. "I can't stand to look at myself. What have I become? How could I have slipped so badly?" She turned to Augustus. "Let's run away together. Just the two of us."

Augustus asked, "Are you sure?"

Violet hugged him, "I'm very sure. Instead of making everyone freaks, let's just be freaks together. And if anyone needs help, we'll help. And maybe we can work on a...a relationship."

Augustus nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Charlie and Veruca. And thank you, Mr. Wonka. But I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Violet turned to Charlie, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

Charlie told her, "It's all in the past. I forgive you."

Violet smiled and then ran off with Augustus. Veruca ran to Mike and hugged. "Mike! I'm so happy you're okay!"

Mike put his arms on her as he said, "Are you okay, Veruca? Did you get hit on the head or something? Probably not, but I feel like I have."

They all laughed, while Grandpa Joe asked Wonka, "Do you think she'll be true to her word?"

Mr. Wonka said to him, "I don't have any doubts on that. She's a misunderstood one, but I have confidence in what Augustus said. But how will I explain this to Augustus' and Violet's parents?"

Grandpa Joe suggested, "I think we should focus on helping her victims first."

"True. I guess this is one story I'm never going to forget though."

 **That's the finale! I understand if it's not the best. I was having a hard time with it. Either way, it is finally done. Now I will take a month break so I can be fresh for the next story! So be ready for my next story: Trading Faces! I'll see you all on the next one, and take care!**


End file.
